poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Registeel appears/The Red Blobs appear/Heading to the outside of the tree/Pikachu founds Ash/Regice appears
This is the transcript for the scene where Registeel appears, the Red Blobs appear from that crystal, the heroes head outside to the tree, when Pikachu finally has found Ash, and Regice appears in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (Cut to two survey robots flying one of them flies to the left the other flies to the right, one of them lands on the blue crystal to scan, another one was trying to scan but suddenly gets crushed by a Registeel, then suddenly the crystal becomes blue to red and swallows the robot. Now we go to the heroes) Banks: These rock formations are amazing, Kidd. They're alive-I'm checking the data but it's clear that the tree of beginning is part of this ecosystem. It's a living thing too and I think it gets all of it's energy from sunlight. Brock: You made a great discovery. Spyro: Yeah, you're not too bad. Hunter: You'rer awesome. Kidd Summers: Sure, but... an important piece of the puzzle is missing. We still don't understand how Mew fits in, it must be the connected to the tree of beginning. Sonic: And that's what we're going to find out. (We cut to Banks, when he sees an alert sign) Banks: Huh?! (He types the keyboards to see what's going on with the trees) Something's wrong. (Cut to Emerl, Ash, Lucario and the others made it out of the cave) Emerl: '''Hey, Ash. Maybe Pikachu could be way up there. '''Ash Ketchum: I think you're right, Emerl. Silver: '''Well, there is one way to find out. '''Ash Ketchum: Hey! Pikachu! Are you there, buddy!? (Pikachu wakes up and so as Mew and Meowth as they take off) Meowth: What's going on? Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! If you hear me, give me a sign! Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika, pi! Ash Ketchum: (Laughs) It's Pikachu! Pikachu, I'm on my way! (Takes off) (Lucario and the others follows him) Tails: What is he doing?! Emerl: Ash, stop! (Regice shows up and fires Ice Beam) Ash Ketchum: Regice! (Regice fires Ice Beam again to freeze Ash and Emerl, but Lucario fires Aura Sphere stopping it) Ash Ketchum: What are you attacking us for? We're just here to look for a friend! (Regice fires ice beam, but Lucario fires aura sphere stopping the attack) Renamon: It doesn't understand you, Ash. Lucario: She's right, there's no point trying to reason with it. Let's backtrack. Ash Ketchum: Lucario? Numbuh 1: Let's just go! (Ash dodges the incoming ice beam attack. Pikachu sees Ash is in danger and takes off so as Mew) Meowth: This place needs an excavator. (Cut back to the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Go back guys! Numbuh 3: Why? May: What's the matter? Shadow: It's Regice! (An ice beam attack came down below the heroes missing it as Regice was about to fire another ice beam attack) Shadow: Chaos Spear! (Lucario fires aura sphere while Shadow fires Chaos Spear to stop the attack) Emerl: '''We've got to find the different path now. Come on. '''Lucario: In here! (The heroes gets inside the cave just in time before Regice fires ice beam blocking the cave) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes